The New Guy in South Park
by CookieEater95
Summary: Its never easy to move and be the new guy in school. After all those years of bullying in middleschool, he doesnt look forward to more of it. But perhaps his new friend Craig can help him see how wonderful life can be when your surrounded by friends. CraigXOc
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone and welcome to my first South Park Fanfic. I do not own any of the characters from South Park except for my OC Aaron. Im posting this chapter as a test to see if i and others will like it. My writing is not the best but i wish to grow and learn from my mistakes, so please tell me what you like and what i can aprov. But for now Enjoy!**

Aaron opened his eyes and stepped out of the car in South park, outside his new house that people was carrying their boxes into. His parents standing around telling them where to put all the boxes.  
Aaron could only watch them with a look of emptiness. He didnt want to move here, he didnt want a new home a new room. And especially not a new school. Bu the didnt have a choise in the matter. His parents didnt even ask him, they just came into his room one day and told them they was moving and that was that.

Sighing he removed his earshells from his ears and turned the music off. Stepping into the house and went up the stairs. Stepped to ths side in the stairs and let some men pass him. The first door to the right by the stairs was his room. He went into the room and looked around. It was filled with boxes he was dreading to unpack. He sight deep again and collapsed on his bed. He didnt wanna do this. It was annoying and stressful. The thought of packing a bag and just leave and never return came back to his mind. He closed his eyes and let the voices around him die out as blackness surrounded him.

When he woke up he had no idea how long he had been out. It was dark out and he could feel the smell of dinner coming from the down stairs. "ugh.." He groaned as he rolled out of bed. He got up and fixed his shirt a little before heading down stairs.

"There you are whippersnapper" His father said as Aaron sat down by the dinner table. His mother placed the food on the table. "Thank you for the help bringing in all the boxes by the way." Aaron rolled his eyes at his dads sarcastic comment. His mother sat down and clapped her hands.

"Now now. Lets eat before it gets cold shall we?" And so the little family start digging into the food. Well Aaron was more poking his food. "So are you excited for your new school dear?" His mother smiled. Aaron didnt show much emotions.

"Not really. I was fine with my old school." Now this was a lie, he hated his old school and the people in it. But he still didnt want to switch school and meet new people. It wouldnt lead to anything good.  
His parents didnt really answer to that. They just kept eating, which Aaron was thankful for. If he could avoid speaking to his parents he was happy.

When dinner was done he headed back up to his room and start to unpack some boxes. Put his cloths in his closet and made his bed. When he felt he was done for the day he lied down on his bed and just stared up at the ceiling. _Tomorrow is gonna be hell.._ he thought and put his arm over hiseyes.At his old school he didnt have any friends, he was picked on and pushed around. He never really said or did anything when he was pushed around, he usally just let them. Letting out another deep sigh he closed his eyes.

Aaron walked and stopped by a busstop. He was the only one there so far. He put on his headphones and started some music. He closed his eyes and just relaxed, that all ended when he heard some kids coming his way.

"Your wrong fatass! Superman is so much better!" A guy with a green hat and red curly hair yelled at a guy thats pretty big compared to them all. Walking with them was also a guy with a blueand red hair with a ball on the top and one with a orange jacket.

"No you stupid jew! You dont know anything! Batman would be- Heeeeey someone is standing in our space!" The big guy yelled. All the guys looked at Aaron who carefully took the headphones off. "Well? Who are you!"

"Im Aaron. I moved here yesterday." Saying that seemed to make the green haired guy to remember something.

"Then your the new guy everyone have been talking about!" He held out his hand with a smile. "Im Kyle!" Aaron carefully took his hand and shook it with a nod of his head. "And this is my friends Stan, Cartman and Kenny." They all lift their hands except Cartman.

"He is so not hanging with us." _Oh god.. Why did this have to happen this early in the morning.._ Aaron thought to himself. He bite the inside of his cheek. _Fuck it.. im just gonna walk to school.._

"Hey could you tell me the direction of the school?" The guys blinked a little at the sudden question. The guy with the orange jacket pointed. "Thanks." And with that he put his headphones back on and start walking. He could hear the guys behind him shouting at him bu the just kept walking. He couldnt taket hem this early. He just couldnt handle it.

The first class was a bore. He got a lot of looks from his new classmates but he didnt mind them to much. He opened his locker and put in his new books. Unfortunatly those guys from this morning is in his class. When he saw them he just wanted to sink down and disappear in his seat. While Kyle, Stan and Kenny smiled at him, Cartman didnt. He doesnt know why but Cartman doesnt like him. Hopefully this wont mean anything bad for him. Aaron sight and closed his locker door and turned to walk away, he accidently bumped into someone. "Oh crap im sorry i didnt see you.." As he looked up he was meet with deep blue eyes and a bored expression.

"Its fine. You are the new guy right?" Aaron nod his head at the bog who had a very monoton voice. He was speaking in the same tone all the time. "Aaron was it? Im Craig." Aaron nod again and held out his hand. At this Craig raised an eyebrow but took Aarons hand and shook it either way. "Well. Welcome to hell i guess." And that was the last he said to Aaron as he walked away.

Aaron looked after him for a bit. _He had such a.. calm look.. like he doesnt give a fuck about anything.._ He put his hands in his pockets and walked the other way but he was soon stopped by Cartman before him. _Oh god what does he want.._ Aaron just watched him, he chewed the inside of his cheek a little nervous.

"There you are new guy. I have been looking for you." Beside him was a guy named Butters, he knew that because Cartman yelled at him in class. Why he is hanging with Cartman he had no idea. "I know your plans coming to this school." Aaron raised an eyebrow at that. _Plans? I dont even wanna be here._ "I am the king in this school. If you try anything i will pound you" _This is trouble. First day in my new school and im already being threatened._ He sighs deep and looked at Cartman.

"Im not trying anything. I dont even wanna be he-!" Was pushed hard against the lockers. The sound of the lockers rattling made students stop and watch them. "Come on man im telling you!" The students started cheering for a fight to start, Kyle and Stan was telling Cartman to stop.

"Someone needs to show the new guy who's the boss around here!" Cartman pushed him back into the lockers.

"Knock it off fatass! Your not the boss on this school! So leave the new guy alone!" Aaron was shielding his face with his arms. Why was this happening? Why was his life always so fucked up? He tried his best not to listen when Cartman start calling him stuff. Some BAD stuff. He cant say it didnt hurt, because they did. But he didnt show it outwards. "Dude!"

He just closed his eyes, tried to close out the yelling from the students, tried to block out the pain of the hits from Cartman. What did he do to deserve this, is it just that he excist? "Hey. Fatass." As Cartman turned to the voice he got a hard punch in his face.

"AAGGH! Fuck!" Cartman let go of Aaron and stumbled back holding his bleeding nose. He carefully opened his eyes and looked up seeing Craig stand before him. _He stood up for me.._ As Craig looked down at him he couldnt stop his eyes from widening. _He kept his cool look.. He doesnt look like this mattered at all to him.. Then why did he do it.._ Aaron couldnt help but look up to the black haired guy before him.

"Are you alright?" Craigs voice never changed, if anything he just sounded bored. Aaron carefully nodded and got up rubbing his now bruised cheek he got from hitting the locker door. _What do i say to him.. If a Thank you enough?_ Through all the years in school he have never had someone stand up for him.

"Thank you.. Craig. I appreciate it a lot." Craig only nodded at him and looked over at Cartman that was yelling that he was going to go tell the princepal. Craig couldnt careless, he nudged Aaron's arm and nod the way he walked. Aaron hurried after him and through the crowed with students. Cartmans curses died when they left the hallway.

*********************************************************************************

 **There we go! The first chapter. I hope it wasnt to bad. Im excited to try and continue this and see where it ends up. Thank you for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**There we got Chapter 2! I hope you will enjoy it. I just wanted to say that my english might not be the best, there might be some spelling mistakes and grammer mistake and im sorry about that. I hope you wont mind it to much.  
I Only own Aaron.**

Lunch time. Lunch time was the worst, he absoloutly hated the cafeteria. It was loud, filled with judgemental people and everyone could see you. Not only that but school food was disgusting. Thats why he always brought his own food. So he looked around the cafeteria and was about to sit down by an empty table. But the back of his shirt was grabbed and he was pulled down by another table. Blinking shocked he looked up at Craig.

"You can sit here." Craig didnt show any care but he most have cared right? Looking around the table he watched some other of his classmates he remember seeing. "That is Clyde, Token and Tweek." They all three smiled at Aaron.

"Thank you.. em.. and hi?" The boy named Clyde chuckled and grabbed Aaron's hand shaking it energeticly.

"Its a pleasure to start talking to you! We knew you would be cool the moment we saw you!" Clyde was so full with energy and over dramatic Aaron couldnt help but be envious about his happiness.

"Are y-you GAH! A-alright? We saw how C-Cartman ng.. Went on you.." The guy named Tweek said while twitching and shaking. He took a big sip of coffee from his silver termos. Seeing as his so shaky and twitchy he most have been drinking coffee for a long time.

"Yeah im alright. Im used to getting knocked around." He opened his bag taking his sandwich out. Not showing that this was indeed bothering him. Tweek let out a squek and let out a OH JESUS. Aaron thought everyone in the cafeteria would look over at them. But no one did, they most be used to Tweeks freak outs. Token pet Tweek's shoulder.

"You shouldnt care about bullies." Aaron looked over at Craig as he spoke. "They are just pathetic and need to get a life." When ever Craig spoke Aaron couldnt help but feel such respect for the raven haired guy. He have seen other students look at Craig with fear and didnt walk to close to him. He figured Craig got into a lot of fights. But Aaron wasnt afraid of Craig. It was quite the opposite he looked up to him. While Aaron always took to heart when he was bullied, yelled at, called stuff. Craig couldnt give a fuck. He kept his bored look, was quick at glaring at anyone that crossed him.

"Is it really alright with me to hang with you guys? Im not usally the guy you wanna hang with." He took a bite of his sandwich but had to look up with surprice as Craig let out some kind of groan. Was his question that wrong? Maybe it was insulting since it was Craig that pulled him over. "I just mean.. im happy you let me sit with you. But i dont want others to see you as targets aswell."

Tucker let out a chuckle and Aaron looked over at him. "You dont have to worry about that. People avoid getting on our nervs. Since Craig isnt afraid to beat them up." Tucker smiled calmly while Craig just continued eating.

"Y-yeah man! NGH! I-i used to be b-bullied to!" Tweek said with a squiek and twitch. "B-but since these guys let me i-in im being left alone man!" It made him calm down and actully feel some hope. _Perhaps this might not be that bad.._ By that thought alone it gave Aaron a small smile.

From beside him Craig was watching him from the corner of his eye. Feeling watched Aaron looked up at him but Craig had already went back to eating.

"Do you like Red Racer Aaron?" He looked over at Clyde who was watching him with excitment.

"I have never seen it so i couldnt say." There was a loud gasp from Clyde and Tweek also a twitch from Tweek. It was like he had offended them greatly.

"You havnt seen Red racer?! Craig did you hear that!?" Clyde grabbed Craig's shoulders shaking him. Craig just glared at him and then flipped him off making Clyde let go with a pout. Tweek was pulling at his hair shouting with Clyde while Token was trying to calm them down. Aaron just sat there watching them in shock. What had he been pulled into? Yet this scene made his chest feel warm, he could feel his throat tightening a bit and before he knew it he was laughing out loud. This made all four guys watch him surpriced. They then looked at each other before bursting into laugher with him. Well except for Craig.

For the first time in a very long time Aaron could say that he was genuin happy. This was gonna be an amazing school experiance.

**********************************************************************************

The school day was over and Aaron was lying at home on his bed looking up at the ceiling. Today had been awesome. Sure he had gotten beat by Cartman but that turned into something great instead. He let out a deep breath and smiles before sitting up. He looked out at the night sky for a moment. It looked so peaceful. _Maybe i should sneak out and find a place to watch them better.._ Aaron got up and put on a warm sweater. Then carefully opened his bedroom door and as quietly as he could sneaked down the stairs. His parents had already gone to bed. He waited with putting on his shoes until he was outside. _Alright South park. Lets see what you got._ He said and headed down the street.

He walked for a while before he came to the Starks pond. You could see the moon and the stars reflection in the water. "Wow thats pretty sweet.." Walking towards the empty space on the gras before the pond he stopped. It wasnt empty. Lying on the grass was no other then Craig. Aaron watched him a little, surpriced to see him. Feeling that he was being watched, Craig turned around.

They both was quiet watching each other for a while. Aaron rubbed his head after a little while. "Can i join you?" The raven haired boy nodded. Aaron didnt hisatate to walk over and sit down. "Did you come to watch the stars aswell?"

Craig lift his head to look at him before looking back up. "Thats right. I love space after all." Aaron looked at him again. It was hard to imagine Craig to have any intrest. Of course Aaron knew he would have some intrests, but that it would be about space and red racer blew his mind.

"I love watching the stars.. Its relaxing.." Craig let out a calm groan as an answer. Lying beside the raven haired boy made him warm inside. He felt accepted and safe. He carefully looked over at him only to find Craig watching him aswell. Aaron jumped slightly and got a small blush. "Do i have something on my face?"

Craig simply faced the sky again. "Hows the bruise? Did your parents freak out about it?"

Aaron got very quiet as his mind disappeared for a second. _My parents.. no they didnt freak out.. im not even sure they saw the bruise to be honest.._ _My parents doesnt care. They care about themself. I could go missing without them even start wondering where i went._ As a young kid everytime he had been bullied in school his parents never talked to him about it. They just ignored him. "Nah they are kinda used to it.. " he felt Craig look at him, but he didnt say anything.

They stayed quiet watching the stars. He noticed very quick that Craig liked silence, which is good because Aaron is also a very quiet person himself. A light through across the sky. Aaron's eyes widened a little, he closed his eyes and held his hands together _. I wish.. this time will be diffrent.. that this time i will be happy.._ He smiled to himself and wished this moment would never end.

**********************************************************************************

Aaron put his jacket and bag in his school locker and got his books. He felt a light tap on his shoulder and looked back. "Hm? Eh? Kenny?" Kenny stood indeed before him with a smile.

"Hi Aaron. I just wanted to apologize for Cartman yesterday. We should have stopped him.." He genuin looked like he regretted it. Aaron just smiled and shook his head.

"Its alright Kenny. It wasnt your fault." He closed his locker and start walking towards class with Kenny beside him. "It turned out for the better. I made friends with Craig, Token, Clyde and Tweek thanks to it." Kenny smiled.

"I hope we can become friends. You look really cool." Aaron couldnt stop the blush that came to his cheeks.

"I dont know if cool is the right word.. but i would like to be friends with you aswell Kenny." Kenny let out a chuckle making Aaron smile. Kenny looked up when he heard his name being called.

"Aa thats Kyle and Stan. I better get going. I see you later Aaron." Kenny smiled and hurried ahead. Aaron smiled after him. _Another friend huh.. Looks like my wish is going to get fullfilled._ He chuckled for himself.

"What are you laughing about Aaron?!" He stumbled forward when Clyde wrapped his arms around Aaron's shoulders. Surpriced he looked at him. Token scolded Clyde gentle, Tweek let out a scream and Craig just didnt care.

"Well i just talked to Kenny. He asked if we could be friends." Token raised an eyebrow and looked at Craig. Aaron couldnt stop but wonder what that was about. Was there something wrong with Kenny? To him Kenny was really nice and seemed like a great guy to hang around with. "Is something wrong?" Clyde fast shook his head and let go of Aaron.

"No no! Nothing is wrong. Just that Craig doesnt exacly like Kenny is all." Craig sent a glare at Clyde and then looked away _. I hope this wont be a problem.._ Aaron thought and start chewing on the inside of his lip nervous.

"It doesnt matter. Its good your making friends Aaron." Craig said looking at him. "Just be careful of those guys. Is all im saying." Aaron blinked confused. "Come on. We're gonna be late." And with that the conversation was over. But Aaron couldnt help but worry about it. Chewing on his cheek he followed them to class.

 **Thank you so much for reading! Aaron finally got some friends! Isnt it great? :D Is there any of the South Park characters you would like to be friends with Aaron please let me know. Also let me know what you think about all this! Im excited to know!**  
 _  
_


End file.
